George (Gremlins)
George is a mogwai and later a gremlin and one of the supporting antagonists (along with Lenny and Daffy) in Gremlins 2: The New Batch, in which he is a member of the first batch. George is a tough gangster-type gremlin with short and small ears, big lips, and a more or less ape-like face. He is always seen with the goofy Lenny by his side and he seems more composed and calm when compared to the other gremlins in the film, he shares that trait with the Brain Gremlin. Biography George and Lenny was born together with fellow mogwai Mohawk, Lenny and Daffy when Gizmo got water on himself from a leaky faucet. He ordered Lenny to tear a vent open, accidentally getting hit by the vent covering. Then he, Lenny and Mohawk stuffed Gizmo inside the ventilation shaft and shut him in before leaving. They ended up at a restaurant on the l ower floor of Clamp Tower and ate after midnight, then they formed cocoons together with Daffy who joined them. George, Lenny and Daffy, now as gremlins, then appeared during the Microwave Marge cooking show that was being filmed. As the humans inside the room started fleeing as the gremlin trio was attacking, George noticed the microwave and let Lenny throw some pots inside of it before he shut it and started it up (this was a reference to the first film where a gremlin was killed in a microwave). The microwave then exploded in a ball of fire, setting off the sprinkler system which got George and the other two gremlins wet, spawning a horde of new gremlins. Later sporting a tie and a cigar in his mouth, George and Lenny was seen watching the 1953 movie The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms on a viewscreen in the control room and even laughed at it. At the end of the film when the Electric Gremlin was released out over the gremlin crowd in the main lobby, George died together with the rest of the horde; his melting body still had the cigar in the mouth as he died. Gallery Tumblr lzwsz792kZ1qbgax2o1 1280.jpg Greta_and_George.JPG|George and Greta in a deleted scene Death_of_George.JPG|George's death George_Design_Art.jpg|Concept art of George Trivia *George's appearance is based on the world's famous gangster actor, Edward G. Robinson. *George was most likely voiced by Frank Welker who voiced a lot of the other gremlins in the film. *His name, demeanour and relationship with Lenny is based on the intelligent and cynical protagonist George Milton from John Steinbeck's novel "Of Mice And Men". *A running gag that happened four times was Lenny hit George with something heavy. (1st, an air vent window, 2nd, a pan, 3rd, knocking him over on a big red-Gremlin Lego structure that George built, and the 4th time was a cannon). *George appears as an enemy in the videogame version of Gremlins 2: The New Batch (video game) where he attacks Gizmo with flames coming from his cigar. *In a deleted scene, there was a different sequence of the Brain singing "New York, New York", where the Brain and all the other Gremlins were wearing tuxedos, black top hats, and the other Gremlins were playing instruments instead of singing. George was playing the clarinet, Lenny was playing the trumpet, and Daffy was playing the cymbals, and Daffy crashed George with his cymbals. *Snips and Snails from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, are a bit similar to George and Lenny. Navigation Category:Gremlins Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Horror Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Goblins Category:Greedy Category:Saboteurs Category:Addicts Category:Paranormal Category:Vandals